Janenba
Janenba Attributes: INT 1d6+4 MNT 3d6+12 STR 6d6+10 DEX3d6+4 STM 3d6+10 SPD 5d6+5 HP: STMx15+20 per level Ki: MNTx10+25 per level +1 action Pick four powers at level one and one every two levels after (level 3, 5, 7, etc) Special 1. Janenbas recover Ki at a rate of 3d6 per round per level. 2. At level up gains +22 to any ONE stat besides INT 3.+1 HTH bonus for each 30 ki 4. Janenbas are created with a tail, it does 6d6 Dmg and is -1 to strike when used as a weapon in Large form and 3d6 dmg and +1 to strike in Small form. 5. +10 INT every 2 levels Unique Powers: Change Form: They have a body that holds two forms. A larger and rather gelatinous form, and a smaller (it is Still around 8 feet tall though) Meaner Form. The Large Form has Normal Stats and all strike and dodge rolls are -1. Small Form Gains the Following Bonuses: 1/2 HP INT is Tripled 3/4 STR DEX is Doubled 150% SPD +2 Additional Actions Natural Armor: HP/5 The Change takes 1 Action to complete, in which the Janenba-jin takes no damage Beam Sword: The Janenba is given A Large Sword. It can send a large wave of Energy that will cut through almost anything. In game terms this means the Sword does 1d30+HTH Dmg normally. The Sword has a pool of internal Ki used to create the beam. The Sword has 150 ki, each beam uses 10. The Beam Sword dmg is (1d30+HTH)*2 and automatically gets a roll on the Ki crit table. Only the Janenba-jin can use the sword and only when in Small Form. When the sword's Ki runs out the sword crumbles and another sword cannot be created, found, bought or stolen. The sword regenerates 10 ki per round. Using the sword normally does not use ki. Needle Beam: A Janenba can create multiple beams of Energy Using his fingers. Shoots 3d10 beams per level, each doing 2d10 Dmg. must always add Ki bonus to total, not each individual beam. This is Automatically Learned at Level 10. Can only be used in Small Form and costs 200 ki. Rain of Fire: The Janenba shoots 5d6 Fireballs in the Air each doing 1d6*10 Dmg out of its chest that are -2 to dodge. Learned at Level 5. Can only be used in Large form and uses 50 ki. Portal: The Janenba can create portals through space to anywhere within 100 meters. The Janenba can make attacks through them or use them to dodge. They give a +4 to Dodge and +5 to strike. Cannot be learned until level 15 and uses 100 ki. Can be used in both Forms. It can also be used to teleport enemy attacks. This costs the attack's damage in ki and can be shot at the person who shot it at -1 to dodge. Dissolve: Allows you to literally dissolve yourself and reapear anywhere you want. In game terms You gain a +15 to dodge for that action and are +5 to strike next attack you make. Costs 150 ki and cannot be learned until level 20. Must be in Small Form to use.